Assassins Game
by Heavran
Summary: A weapons deal goes terribly wrong when a pair of lycans make a purchase. This story contains original characters and has no tiein with the books or movies of Underworld. Plz R&R.


So, Yeah this is my first fic. so a little cons. critisism is very appreciated. ****

**_just another layer of hell... _****_Heavran._**

**Assasins Game**

Two men stood in the shadows underneath a large awning. Wearing black cloaks, which concealed the M-16 assault weapons. Watching. Waiting.

"I say, if he doesn't show in ten minuets, I'm gone" complained the smallest of the two. Nervous, young, and inexperienced, he was anxious to get away.

"You do...and I'll kill you" growled the other. Tall and muscular this man knew many battles and was annoyed and insulted that he had been assigned to such a low mission as a weapons drop. His voice was rough, raspy, and of deeper tone than most. Which is how he got his name, Bane.

"Besides we still have three minuets till drop time."

"No, no, my watch says it's fifteen past" shouted the younger one, Rosco by name, looking at his watch.

Without a sound, Bane grabbed Rosco by the scruff of the cloak and pinned him to the ground, rotating down onto one knee.

"Say another word...please, I need to kill something"

A sudden screech echoed across the park, making Bane stand straight and reach for his gun. He saw nothing, due to the dim street lights, but knew something was hidden in the shadows, flush with the rest of the darkness. He waited, tense, under the awning, watching intently, using his centuries of being a warrior to guide his perceptions. A blue light blinked four times through the blackness, and Bane relaxed. It was the arms dealer. His name was Malcolm Hezzaro, but most called him Mal. He was flanked by two men, both wearing black trench coats, as always with Mal's bodyguards.

"Keep your eyes open, you never know what might happen." Bane ordered. Not out of care for Rosco, but more because he hated anything to catch him off guard.

"Why? With Gunny here nothing would dare attack us," stated Rosco strapping his M-16 across his back.

"Keep your guard up," growled Bane, "Which means your gun needs to be on your shoulder." Bane back-handed Rosco in the face to emphasize his authority. "Do you want to die?" Rosco glared at him but didn't dare retaliate. Bane was a merciless man who trusted no one, and cared for no one but himself.

"Is this all Zak sent? He's trusting me a little more than usual, this I'm not used to." Mal was smiling, he lived life like a game. Whatever cards came his way, he would take it and play his own hand. He stood tall and confident waiting for Bane to speak

"Lets get this done, and quickly, I don't want to linger" Bane rasped, keeping one hand on his weapon.

"Straight to business, I like that, yes, I have your shipment. It's all in the truck, if you'll come and take a look. I also have a new tech-round, high military, it will kill your foes like lightning to a beetle." stated Mal, bouncing on his heels like a schoolboy who has had too much caffeine.

Bane's eyes darkened, he didn't like the thought of going to Mal's truck, but he was also intrigued by Mal's description of the new round. So they walked to the truck, and the shortest of the two bodyguards opened the back hatch.

"Your usual shipment of Desert Eagles and M-16s are in these crates," Mal motioned to four crates on the left side, next to which many belts of grenades lay. "But the real deal is over here," he opened a drawer and a blaze of blue light stung everyone's eyes. Mal picked up one of the blazing clips, it was full of 45mm bullets but instead of lead the tip was full of a stunningly bright blue liquid.

"What is that?" asked Rosco, eyes adjusting quickly to the intense light.

"That is an ultraviolet liquid called Ryion, kills bloods as if they were right under the sun itself." Blue light glinted off Mal's glasses as he handed the clip to Bane who studied it carefully. When Mal said "Bloods" he referred to the vampires, in which the werewolves had battled against for decades.

"How much?" asked Bane, his gaze never leaving the spectacle .

"They will cost you a lot because they are so new, I think about one hundred bucks a clip."

Bane's eyes still fixed on the clip said "I don't care give us the entire drawer."

The war has been going on for centuries since before the days of Arthur. A war between vampires and lycans (werewolves). A complete bloodbath hidden to the human race, played out beneath their very noses. Zak the leader of the lycans wants Desoto dead for he killed Zak's daughter, Neravere. Desoto being the leader of the vampires. The war has passed from battling with swords to violent firefights. Malcolm Hezzaro has provided weapons to both vampires and lycans without any suspicion being drawn from either side, until now. Vierna Mellian followed Malcolm, having proven that he was double-dealing and convinced Desoto to send her and four other Death Dealers (assassins designed and trained to kill lycans) to take him out.

Vierna moved silently atop the warehouse, 9mms' in hand. Not a sound came from her combat boots. Glancing to her right she saw Trian Kalimen taking a similar path before he dropped to ground level. A smile came to her lips as she spotted Malcolm leading two lycans toward his truck. One of the lycans she thought she knew, tall, bulky and bristling it had to be Bane. Her smile widened, how she would love to kill him. He had given her a scar with his sword a century before, right across the back from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her twin- pistols came up before her as she dropped from the warehouse, triggers pulled to the limit.

Bane staring at the clip, imagining all of the vampires he could kill with just one clip.

"This is my chance, I will be honored above all ly..." He lurched, face screwing up in pain as he looked to his chest. Silver liquid was pouring out of his body accompanied by a river of blood. He lurched again and again until he finally slumped to the ground twitching. Rosco stood stunned for a split second, then began running flat out across the park, but he didn't get far. From somewhere in front of him he heard a loud bang and tripped as a bullet blew through his shin. His scream was muffled as his face was planted into the dirt, and clutching his splintered leg he saw silver mixed with blood running down to the grass.

This isn't right, he thought, vampires have only solid silver ammunition, did they melt it into this stuff? He couldn't figure it out, at least not before another of the bullets pounded through his skull.

Malcolm's bodyguards knew battle well and grabbed Malcolm then swung around to take cover behind the truck.

"Bloods" Malcolm Hezzaro hissed, "how did they know?" Smile gone, he pulled out his own pistol and moved behind his guards. They turned and ran keeping the truck between them and the Death Dealers. Finding an alley to their right they sprinted down it, only to find a dead end. Malcolm cursed.

"Take cover behind the dumpsters," he ordered pointing to them. "Wait until the bloods come around the corner then blow them to bits." Leaving them with that, thinking he was better off without two men twice his size giving away his position, he climbed atop of the dumpster and jumped the wall blocking the alleyway.

Vierna crept toward the truck, pistols still trained on Bane (who was still twitching slightly.) She reached him and relaxed, he was still alive but It was obvious he had no strength left.

"H.. h.. h.. how?" he stammered, "w-what is this sh-sh...?"

"Silver Nitrate, convenient huh, can't dig it out" said Vierna slyly, enjoying every gasping breath the suffering werewolf took. Oh, how she loved killing lycans.

Bane reached into his coat and pulled out a picture holding it up to Vierna with shaking hands. Perplexed she took it and turned it over. It was a picture of her brother, bleeding from the neck where a lycan had bitten him. It was like reliving that long ago day when she witnessed her brother change and neglect her forever. She crushed the picture glaring at the most hated lycan she would ever know.

"Die you murdering bastard" she bellowed, her voice shaking. She raised her gun and emptied her clip into Bane's head, shredding it until it was unrecognizable. Anger still boiling in her veins, she set off looking for Malcolm. Before she got far, she turned and grabbed a couple of the glowing clips and four grenade belts. She came to the alley only to meet with gunfire. She didn't stop though, she just ducked into a roll coming up behind the opposite wall.

Thankful that she had grabbed the grenade belts, she pulled one off her shoulder and jerked the string that pulled all the pins simultaneously. She tossed the belt down the ally and hid in the doorstep of the building she used as cover. After the report of the grenades she cautiously walked back in front of the ally. Blood and bits of clothing spattered all over the walls. She had seen gore many times but she never got used to the mess.

Malcolm ran to the limit of his abilities along the street, eyes darting from one shadow to the other. He was completely lost he didn't know anything about this neighborhood.

A voice seemed to follow him, "You can't run far, can you?"

Mal was now running around corners in a frenzy, he knew he was dead but he did not give up. Laughter followed him until he took another corner and found himself face to face with Trian's scimitar.

"Shu' up Caspien" Trian shouted to the other Death Dealer.

"Trian where are you!?" Came a call from the alleyway.

"Over 'ere darlin' I've got him!"

Vierna jogged around the corner, like a shadow. The darkness seemed to not like letting her into the light. She slowed down and drew to a stop square with Mal. Bane's blood shined still fresh on the lower half of her coat, this Mal did not miss. He knew this was the end and he had to come to terms with it. But no matter how he had prepared, the sight of the pistol leveling with is face was too much to see. His eyes closed and an echo filled his ears, and then there was only darkness and pain.Two men stood in the shadows underneath a large awning. Wearing black cloaks, which concealed the M-16 assault weapons. Watching. Waiting.

"I say, if he doesn't show in ten minuets, I'm gone" complained the smallest of the two. Nervous, young, and inexperienced, he was anxious to get away.

"You do...and I'll kill you" growled the other. Tall and muscular this man knew many battles and was annoyed and insulted that he had been assigned to such a low mission as a weapons drop. His voice was rough, raspy, and of deeper tone than most. Which is how he got his name, Bane.

"Besides we still have three minuets till drop time."

"No, no, my watch says it's fifteen past" shouted the younger one, Rosco by name, looking at his watch.

Without a sound, Bane grabbed Rosco by the scruff of the cloak and pinned him to the ground, rotating down onto one knee.

"Say another word...please, I need to kill something"

A sudden screech echoed across the park, making Bane stand straight and reach for his gun. He saw nothing, due to the dim street lights, but knew something was hidden in the shadows, flush with the rest of the darkness. He waited, tense, under the awning, watching intently, using his centuries of being a warrior to guide his perceptions. A blue light blinked four times through the blackness, and Bane relaxed. It was the arms dealer. His name was Malcolm Hezzaro, but most called him Mal. He was flanked by two men, both wearing black trench coats, as always with Mal's bodyguards.

"Keep your eyes open, you never know what might happen." Bane ordered. Not out of care for Rosco, but more because he hated anything to catch him off guard.

"Why? With Gunny here nothing would dare attack us," stated Rosco strapping his M-16 across his back.

"Keep your guard up," growled Bane, "Which means your gun needs to be on your shoulder." Bane back-handed Rosco in the face to emphasize his authority. "Do you want to die?" Rosco glared at him but didn't dare retaliate. Bane was a merciless man who trusted no one, and cared for no one but himself.

"Is this all Zak sent? He's trusting me a little more than usual, this I'm not used to." Mal was smiling, he lived life like a game. Whatever cards came his way, he would take it and play his own hand. He stood tall and confident waiting for Bane to speak

"Lets get this done, and quickly, I don't want to linger" Bane rasped, keeping one hand on his weapon.

"Straight to business, I like that, yes, I have your shipment. It's all in the truck, if you'll come and take a look. I also have a new tech-round, high military, it will kill your foes like lightning to a beetle." stated Mal, bouncing on his heels like a schoolboy who has had too much caffeine.

Bane's eyes darkened, he didn't like the thought of going to Mal's truck, but he was also intrigued by Mal's description of the new round. So they walked to the truck, and the shortest of the two bodyguards opened the back hatch.

"Your usual shipment of Desert Eagles and M-16s are in these crates," Mal motioned to four crates on the left side, next to which many belts of grenades lay. "But the real deal is over here," he opened a drawer and a blaze of blue light stung everyone's eyes. Mal picked up one of the blazing clips, it was full of 45mm bullets but instead of lead the tip was full of a stunningly bright blue liquid.

"What is that?" asked Rosco, eyes adjusting quickly to the intense light.

"That is an ultraviolet liquid called Ryion, kills bloods as if they were right under the sun itself." Blue light glinted off Mal's glasses as he handed the clip to Bane who studied it carefully. When Mal said "Bloods" he referred to the vampires, in which the werewolves had battled against for decades.

"How much?" asked Bane, his gaze never leaving the spectacle .

"They will cost you a lot because they are so new, I think about one hundred bucks a clip."

Bane's eyes still fixed on the clip said "I don't care give us the entire drawer."

The war has been going on for centuries since before the days of Arthur. A war between vampires and lycans (werewolves). A complete bloodbath hidden to the human race, played out beneath their very noses. Zak the leader of the lycans wants Desoto dead for he killed Zak's daughter, Neravere. Desoto being the leader of the vampires. The war has passed from battling with swords to violent firefights. Malcolm Hezzaro has provided weapons to both vampires and lycans without any suspicion being drawn from either side, until now. Vierna Mellian followed Malcolm, having proven that he was double-dealing and convinced Desoto to send her and four other Death Dealers (assassins designed and trained to kill lycans) to take him out.

Vierna moved silently atop the warehouse, 9mms' in hand. Not a sound came from her combat boots. Glancing to her right she saw Trian Kalimen taking a similar path before he dropped to ground level. A smile came to her lips as she spotted Malcolm leading two lycans toward his truck. One of the lycans she thought she knew, tall, bulky and bristling it had to be Bane. Her smile widened, how she would love to kill him. He had given her a scar with his sword a century before, right across the back from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her twin- pistols came up before her as she dropped from the warehouse, triggers pulled to the limit.

Bane staring at the clip, imagining all of the vampires he could kill with just one clip.

"This is my chance, I will be honored above all ly..." He lurched, face screwing up in pain as he looked to his chest. Silver liquid was pouring out of his body accompanied by a river of blood. He lurched again and again until he finally slumped to the ground twitching. Rosco stood stunned for a split second, then began running flat out across the park, but he didn't get far. From somewhere in front of him he heard a loud bang and tripped as a bullet blew through his shin. His scream was muffled as his face was planted into the dirt, and clutching his splintered leg he saw silver mixed with blood running down to the grass.

This isn't right, he thought, vampires have only solid silver ammunition, did they melt it into this stuff? He couldn't figure it out, at least not before another of the bullets pounded through his skull.

Malcolm's bodyguards knew battle well and grabbed Malcolm then swung around to take cover behind the truck.

"Bloods" Malcolm Hezzaro hissed, "how did they know?" Smile gone, he pulled out his own pistol and moved behind his guards. They turned and ran keeping the truck between them and the Death Dealers. Finding an alley to their right they sprinted down it, only to find a dead end. Malcolm cursed.

"Take cover behind the dumpsters," he ordered pointing to them. "Wait until the bloods come around the corner then blow them to bits." Leaving them with that, thinking he was better off without two men twice his size giving away his position, he climbed atop of the dumpster and jumped the wall blocking the alleyway.

Vierna crept toward the truck, pistols still trained on Bane (who was still twitching slightly.) She reached him and relaxed, he was still alive but It was obvious he had no strength left.

"H.. h.. h.. how?" he stammered, "w-what is this sh-sh...?"

"Silver Nitrate, convenient huh, can't dig it out" said Vierna slyly, enjoying every gasping breath the suffering werewolf took. Oh, how she loved killing lycans.

Bane reached into his coat and pulled out a picture holding it up to Vierna with shaking hands. Perplexed she took it and turned it over. It was a picture of her brother, bleeding from the neck where a lycan had bitten him. It was like reliving that long ago day when she witnessed her brother change and neglect her forever. She crushed the picture glaring at the most hated lycan she would ever know.

"Die you murdering bastard" she bellowed, her voice shaking. She raised her gun and emptied her clip into Bane's head, shredding it until it was unrecognizable. Anger still boiling in her veins, she set off looking for Malcolm. Before she got far, she turned and grabbed a couple of the glowing clips and four grenade belts. She came to the alley only to meet with gunfire. She didn't stop though, she just ducked into a roll coming up behind the opposite wall.

Thankful that she had grabbed the grenade belts, she pulled one off her shoulder and jerked the string that pulled all the pins simultaneously. She tossed the belt down the ally and hid in the doorstep of the building she used as cover. After the report of the grenades she cautiously walked back in front of the ally. Blood and bits of clothing spattered all over the walls. She had seen gore many times but she never got used to the mess.

Malcolm ran to the limit of his abilities along the street, eyes darting from one shadow to the other. He was completely lost he didn't know anything about this neighborhood.

A voice seemed to follow him, "You can't run far, can you?"

Mal was now running around corners in a frenzy, he knew he was dead but he did not give up. Laughter followed him until he took another corner and found himself face to face with Trian's scimitar.

"Shu' up Caspien" Trian shouted to the other Death Dealer.

"Trian where are you!?" Came a call from the alleyway.

"Over 'ere darlin' I've got him!"

Vierna jogged around the corner, like a shadow. The darkness seemed to not like letting her into the light. She slowed down and drew to a stop square with Mal. Bane's blood shined still fresh on the lower half of her coat, this Mal did not miss. He knew this was the end and he had to come to terms with it. But no matter how he had prepared, the sight of the pistol leveling with is face was too much to see. His eyes closed and an echo filled his ears, and then there was only darkness and pain.


End file.
